


paint me crimson red

by johnnys



Series: one room apartment [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red - Freeform, another one room apartment au, more ateez bc i adore woosan, san is easily jealous, wooyoung is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnys/pseuds/johnnys
Summary: the sun is a deep red when it touches the horizon that night. it paints the room in blood, staining the flimsy drapes and pale sheets crimson. it glimmers on the fabric of wooyoung's shirt when he stands in the doorway, stuck between staying and leaving, pleading with san and slamming the door in his face.(in which wooyoung gets flirty when he drinks, and san doesn't know how to handle the jealousy.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: one room apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	paint me crimson red

the sun is a deep red when it touches the horizon that night. it paints the room in blood, staining the flimsy drapes and pale sheets crimson. it glimmers on the fabric of wooyoung's shirt when he stands in the doorway, stuck between staying and leaving, pleading with san and slamming the door in his face.

it's a small, one-room apartment, a little run-down with a few damp problems and walls as thin as cardboard. yet, it's the place wooyoung calls home. he likes the way the light glows through the long windows at dawn, and the way his things are all mixed up with san's in every corner, and there's a space on the bed that belongs to him. he remembers the day they moved in, the excitement san tried so hard to hide, how they had looked at that room like it was a palace. their own space, together.

and in the centre of that space, pacing, running his hands through dark, tousled hair, is san. face turned away, he says, "you knew exactly what you were doing in there."

wooyoung sighs, taking a step into the room that leaves the door swing shut behind him. "san, i-"

"it's like i wasn't even there," san spits, glancing over his shoulder just enough to see wooyoung in his peripherals. it's so hard to hate jung wooyoung, to stay angry with that face, those eyes.

"what do you expect me to do when i go out drinking?" wooyoung's gaze flickers up hesitantly, hands playing with the hems of that shimmery garment he wears that clings to his upper body. "i didn't mean any of it."

"well, how do you expect me to act when you flirt with other guys?" san accuses, setting his jaw.

it was a work thing - a get together with their colleagues at a popular club in the middle of town - so both of them had been invited. wooyoung had chosen that shimmery, slightly sheer shirt that he still wears now, but a few more buttons had been done up at the start of the night. san had bought them both drinks, and then bought a round for all of their coworkers, and things had been off to a great start. until wooyoung, being the lightweight he is, had started getting a little too handsy with song mingi. san had tried his best to keep his cool, but at the sight of wooyoung sitting on mingi's lap and sweet-talking in his ear, san had lost it.

he's always been the one to lose his cool. and when san gets angry, wooyoung gets upset.

"i wasn't flirting," wooyoung protests through a mumble. his eyes are slightly glazed, and he's clearly still drunk, and all he wants is a little attention.

"oh, so that wasn't flirting?" san grits his teeth at the image of wooyoung's hands all over mingi's chest, mouth close to his jaw. "you sitting on song mingi, you touching him, whispering shit to him -  _ that  _ wasn't flirting?"

"no," wooyoung pouts, "i only flirt with people i like, and i only like you."

san opens his mouth to yell out some retort, but bites it back as soon as he registers wooyoung's sweet and sulky, but honest words. wooyoung looks so pretty but so sad, and all of the jealousy san has built up around himself starts to crumble. it's so easy for wooyoung to make his heart melt.

"fine," wooyoung says with a whine creeping in from the back of his throat, "if you're gonna be like this, i'll go sleep at yeosang's--"

"hey," san snaps, grabbing wooyoung's wrist and stopping him before he can reach the door, "i'm not the one who was feeling up song mingi earlier."

"i wasn't!"

_ he was. _

san rolls his eyes and pulls wooyoung into him, holding both of his hands to prevent him from escaping so easily. "stay here," he tells him, tone firm and unforgiving. wooyoung refuses to meet his gaze.

"don't want to."

"we'll talk about this in the morning," san insists, pulling wooyoung over to the double mattress by the long windows. "you're drunk."

"so are you!" wooyoung complains, his voice going all high-pitched as he lamely tries to resist san's gentle grip.

"not as drunk as you are," san scoffs. all the anger from earlier seems to dissipate the longer he holds wooyoung in his arms. he pushes him onto the bed where wooyoung flops like a rag doll onto the sheets.

"i'm sleepy," wooyoung yawns, stretching out his limbs across the width of the mattress. "why did we have to leave so early?"

san presses his lips together to fight off a laugh. he can't possibly stay mad at wooyoung. he's so adorably stupid when he's drunk. "because you were one step away from fucking someone else," he says softly.

wooyoung's eyelids begin to droop, but he puts on his best seductive expression all the same. "but i only want to fuck you," he whispers, in a way that makes san's heart somersault and plunge to the bottom of his chest. 

"don't do that to me," he murmurs. his hands unconsciously reach for the buttons on wooyoung's shirt, and he feels awful in an instant. "i won't do anything when you're drunk," san promises, echoing the many times he's said this line before.

wooyoung just reaches out to seize san's tie and pull him on top of him, missing his lips and pressing a clumsy kiss to his cheek instead. "i want you to," he says, tangling a hand in san's dark unruly hair.

san groans, conflicted. "are you like this to everyone when you're drunk?" 

" _ san! _ " wooyoung whines, aiming for his lips this time. san can't help but kiss him back, trying not to let his weight crash onto wooyoung from where he's kneeling between his thighs. wooyoung's lips are soft but persistent, and he lifts his hips up from the sheets to grind against san's. 

there have been many sleepless nights like these, with sweaty limbs entangled and heat rising to every inch of skin. san remembers the first time they did it at his parents' house when they were away, and how clumsy yet desperate they once were, always running out of time to be together and touch in ways that friends shouldn't.

san also remembers that right now wooyoung is wasted, and san would never do anything without wooyoung's fully conscious permission. so he pulls away, lips not far from where they just were - locked with wooyoung's.

"wooyoung--"

"i  _ want _ you to fuck me."

san stops. breathes. brushes wooyoung's blonde curls from his forehead. the way that wooyoung looks right now, and the way he talks, is almost enough to break san to pieces and make him forget every promise he ever made to himself. he knows what wooyoung is like when he's drunk, and he told himself he would never do anything to him at a time like this. 

"san…" wooyoung's pleas go on, but san bites his lip and pulls away.

"not right now, woo," he tells him, only to receive a chorus of whines and complaints. "i won't sleep with you when you're drunk, okay?"

and despite the temptation of wooyoung on his pillows, begging him, san doesn't back down. he changes wooyoung into his favourite silk pyjamas, helps him wash up, and then puts him to bed, tucking him under the covers. the moon rises in a sapphire sky and san only crawls into bed when he's sure wooyoung is sound asleep.

  
  
  
  


in the morning, the sun gleams through the long panes of glass in the windows, and makes wooyoung's skin glow golden. he squints in the sunlight and groans, instantly plagued by the stabbing pain at his temples. the sheets are tangled and sweaty and his head hurts, and  _ shit _ \- last night was a disaster. 

san appears in his peripherals, fresh from a shower, towel around his hips, warm water dripping down over his collarbones. "morning, stupid," he says with a scoff.

"oh my god," wooyoung groans. he sits up and immediately regrets it, holding his throbbing head in his hands. "i was really embarrassing last night, wasn't i?"

san shrugs and folds his arms across his chest. "well, first of all, you're really good at making me jealous."

"san--"

"don't," san smiles, shaking his head so that the water drips on every other surface around him. "i know you didn't mean it. but i refused to fuck you last night."

"because i flirted with mingi?"

"because you were drunk," san snorts. then pauses. "but yeah, also because of that."

wooyoung flops down on the pillows and sighs. "i'm sorry."

"it's okay." san crosses the room until he's standing at the foot of the mattress, close enough to land on wooyoung if he tripped. "i know you only have eyes for me."

"can you come here and cuddle me?" wooyoung asks, not quite looking at him, "i'm mortally embarrassed."

"sure, your highness," san chuckles and sits on the edge of the mattress next to him. wooyoung rolls over and looks up at him like an expectant puppy, taking in the expanse of glowy skin on show, gaze trailing down to the top of the towel that's tied around san's waist.

"no."

"what? i haven't even said anything yet!" wooyoung protests, cheeks turning red because both he and san already know what's going through his mind.

"i'm not fucking you when you're hungover either."

"i'm not  _ that _ hungover," wooyoung mutters under his breath. he tugs at san's arm to pull him closer. "please?  _ anything _ would make me feel better at this point."

san cracks a smile and crawls into bed, wet hair dripping on the sheets. "maybe later," he promises, snaking an arm over wooyoung's torso and snuggling his face into his shoulder.

"i'll never drink again?"

"don't make promises you can't keep, baby."

and as the sun rises and sets over the horizon again, the two of them stay in bed all day, drifting between waking and sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms under soft white sheets, whispering and laughing, and kissing at dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely wrote this so quickly idk what happened during half of that. if you've read my noren one shot, i feel like this one happens in the same universe, maybe in the same apartment block. same indie vibes.
> 
> leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! much appreciated :)


End file.
